


Bridges

by octarines (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/octarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song of the same name by Broods.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name by Broods.

“It’s a shame…”

 

“What is?” Noct took his eyes off the painting in front of them to look at her curiously.   The smile on her face was still there, but it was…sad.

 

He asked if she was.  Instantly one corner of her mouth lifted in mischief.  His heart beat faster.   

 

 “Would you be able to help, if I told you?”

 

 _Another test._ “It wouldn’t be befitting of a Prince, if I couldn’t help,” he answered, coolly.  “Do your worst.”

 

She stepped forward, putting her arms around his waist—

 

—and kissed him.  

 

Kissing her _back_ , counted as ‘ _helping_ ’, didn’t it?


End file.
